


JUSTIN"S POV 301

by TieKin515



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, images of sexual times with Brian, justin cant get brian out of his head, justin moving out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieKin515/pseuds/TieKin515
Summary: This takes place in the first episode of season 3, when Justin goes to the loft to get his belongings and sees memories of him and Brian
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

I knock on the door, waiting for Brian to open it to tell me to fuck off. After seeing me leave last night with Ethan, I wouldn't blame him.

After a moment, I use my key. I'd decided not to use it at first, because as of today this loft is no longer my home, and Brian is no longer my lover.

I walked in nervously, not knowing what to expect. I call out Brian's name a few times. There's no response, so I head to the couch and grab my clothes, putting them in the duffel bag.

Relief sets in that Brian nowhere to be seen. It's easier for me to move out without him here. I don't know what would have happened if he'd been. Brian would either have yelled at me, mocked me for leaving him for Ethan, or just ignored me.

All of a sudden I hear laughing and moaning. For a second, I think I was wrong that Brian is here with a trick, and that I came at the wrong time.

I turn around and can't believe what I see. It's an image of Brian and me naked on his Barcelona chair, and I'm feeding him ice cream. A drop of it falls off the spoon and lands on his chest. Brian gasps at the sudden coldness. I hand him the spoon and kiss him on the lips, then down to the spot where the ice cream dripped licking it off him. which caused him to moan. Brian moans louder as my mouth goes down to his cock. With one hand he finishes the ice cream on the spoon, his other hand runs up my body.

I leave the image and head to the bedroom. from the dresser, I remove my clothes and head to the closet. I hear water running in the shower. I think Brian is here probably getting ready for work, that is why he didn't hear me earlier.

I go into the bathroom to tell him I'm here. But I see another image of him and I showering and fooling around. I grab my stuff out of the bathroom and rush out.

Why is this happening to me? I chose Ethan. I am with Ethan now. Not Brian.

I need to get out of this loft of memeories.

I hastily go to the desk and grab my art supplies. As I'm getting everything together, my mind decides to play one more image for me. I turn to the bed, Brian and I are naked and he is fucking me.

I look at the image on the bed for a few seconds and then head out of the loft as fast as I can, slamming the door to the memories of Brian and me.


	2. BRIAN"S POV OF 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's thoughts as he realizes that Justin has moved out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we can't forget what Brian's thoughts are about his love moving out.

I walk into my loft and go over to the couch, I put my briefcase down on it. I look around, and I know that Justin has been here. I can feel it.

I take my jacket off and head to the bedroom. The closet door and his dresser drawer are open. I throw my jacket on the bed and walk over to his drawer. Everything that was his is no longer there. I find a forgotten sock on the floor. As I pick it up, I see that the clothes in the closet are only mine now. I throw the sock on the bed and peek into the bathroom. Everything in there is only my stuff too.

As I walk out of the bedroom, something on the desk catches my eye. Justin didn't take his computer. Maybe he was in a hurry. When I have a chance I'll take it to Ian's place; better yet I'll bring it over to the diner. Or maybe I'll just mail it to Justin.

Also on the desk is one of his drawings of Rage and J.T. Rage is flying, holding J.T in his arms. I crumble up the drawing and throw it on the floor.

I take off my tie, grab a bottle of beam, and sit on the couch. I take a big swig of the liquor. Maybe tonight I will go to Babylon, and see if Michael wants to come.

Then I remember that in a few days Justin's tuition for next term is due. I'll make sure to pay it tomorrow before work. Even though we're no longer together, we have a deal.


End file.
